1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device capable of compressing content, a content reproducing method, and a content reproducing program that are for use in this electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With related-art electronic devices capable of recording and reproducing content, such as still images, moving images, and audio data (music), the recorded content is compressed for allocating recording spaces and deleted from each electronic device after backup to an external device, for example.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-243302 (paragraphs [0041] and [0042]) (hereinafter referred to as Patent document 2) describes that a broadcast program recording apparatus determines on the basis of evaluation items representative of user's reproduction viewing situations and the like whether to delete or store particular one of recorded broadcast programs or determines compression ratios of recorded data to execute the deletion, storage, or compression of the recorded data. The disclosed broadcast program recording apparatus is configured to store a same broadcast program recorded later without compression or at a relatively low compression ratio if the reproduction frequency of the recorded broadcast program is relatively high as an evaluation item described above and delete or store at a relatively high compression ratio if the reproduction frequency is relatively low.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-306704 (paragraphs [0035] through [0041], [0134], through [0141], and so on) (hereinafter referred to as patent document 1) describes that, when a mobile device is mounted on a cradle, the mobile device transmits data stored therein to a server apparatus through the cradle for backup. Of the data saved on the server apparatus, this mobile device is capable of deleting the data except for important one that is protected for example, upon instructions by the server apparatus. Patent document 2 further describes that, on the basis of the backed-up data, the server apparatus generates reduced-size still images, moving images for digest reproduction, and the like as write-back data and transmits this write-back data to the mobile device for storage.